Secret Locker Room
by higitsune84tails
Summary: Keisengan Aomine membawanya dan Kise pada suatu petaka dan kenikmatan dalam waktu bersamaan! Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sadar jika Akashi telah berada di belakangnya memperhatikan kegiatan panas mereka berdua! "Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan yang lebih seru saja," seharusnya Aomine tidak pernah menerima apapun usul dari Akashi. My first time writing lemon(?), maybe.


**Secret Locker Room**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Pairing : AoKiAka**

**Warnings : abal, typo, OOC, PWP?, bahasa ambigu karna takut nulis kata-kata gak senonoh**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Bunyi bedebam berurutan membahana di gedung olahraga SMP Teikou, desahan nafas yang memburu disertai dencitan sepatu membaur menjadi satu mengiringi pantulan bola berwarna oranye yang menjadi rebutan.

Berbagai macam kepala sewarna pelangi menyebar ke segala sudut lapangan mengikuti posisi. Surai biru tua terlihat begitu mendominasi, merebut, membawa, men_dribble_, dan melempar bola bundar hingga mencapai ringnya. Aomine Daiki menyeringai lebar, sudah lebih dari empat puluh delapan kali ia berhasil mencetak skor kemenangan untuk timnya.

"Ehem, tidak bisakah kalian serius bermain? Dari yang kulihat, hanya Aomine yang bermain disini." Suara tegas penuh karisma—yang diragukan dapat dimiliki anak SMP biasa—Akashi Seijuurou menghentikan sementara pertandingan basket yang dimainkan hanya oleh enam orang.

"Tch, jangan bilang begitu Akashi, kesannya jadi permainanku itu hebat karena tidak ada yang niat untuk menghentikanku." Aomine—pemuda bersurai biru tua—mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit tidak terima, memang benar alasan ia bisa mencetak skor sebanyak empat puluh delapan kali itu karena hampir tim lawan tidak ada yang mau menghentikan aksinya.

"Tapi aku mencoba menghentikan Aominecchi kok ssu." Protesan lain dikeluarkan oleh pemain paling cantik dengan surai pirang terang, merasa tak terima karena jerih payahnya menghentikan monster basket bernama Aomine Daiki tidak dihiraukan.

Akashi menghela nafas, menatap ke arah hijau dan ungu yang malah berdebat di bawah ring entah apa, yang jelas Akashi hanya mendengar teriakan layaknya anak perempuan mengatakan 'menjijikkan'.

"Murasaki, Midorima. Apa yang sedari tadi kalian lakukan sebenarnya?" Akashi mendekat ke arah keduanya. Midorima terlihat mengembungkan pipinya sebal, mata berbingkai kacamata miliknya menatap tajam ke arah lantai, merasa sedikit malu karena dipergoki oleh kapten mereka tidak bermain secara profesional. Bukan salahnya kan kalau ia merasa sebal dengan kelakuan Murasakibara yang malah ngemil dibawah ring dan bukannya menjadi _center_ yang baik dan benar.

"Entahlah Aka-_chin_, nyam, Mido-_chin_ yang memulainya." Murasakibara berbicara dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang, hingga serpihannya sedikit menyebar kemana-mana. Dan ini membuat Midorima kembali mengeluarkan ocehannya layaknya ibu rumah tangga tidak dapat uang bulanan.

Akashi kembali menghela nafas, "sudahlah, latihan cukup sampai disini saja. Lebih baik kalian pulang." Dan diakhiri dengan sorakan gembira teman-teman setimnya, toh sebenarnya memang jadwal pulang sudah dari tadi, tapi Akashi saja yang ngotot minta latihan tambahan, dan tentunya tidak ada yang bisa menolak titah sang _Emperor_.

"Maa... Mukkun dan Midorin masih ribut sendiri." Perempuan satu-satunya dalam gedung olahraga dengan rambut senada bunga sakura menatap prihatin dua pemuda yang beradu mulut, lebih tepatnya hanya Midorima yang mengoceh, Murasakibara lebih memilih diam dengan tampang malasnya, masih memakan cemilannya—kali ini _maiubo_.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu Momoi-_san_, lebih baik kita segera pulang. Ini sudah malam."

"Eh? Te-Te-Tetsu-_kun_?! Se-sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" Momoi Satsuki berteriak kaget sembari memegang jantungnya yang serasa mencelos karena kedatangan tiba-tiba makhluk berwarna biru muda. Untung saja Momoi masih muda dan jantungnya sangat sehat, bisa-bisa dia kena serangan jantung mendadak karena keseringan mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

"Sudah dari tadi kok." Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum lembut ke arah temannya, yah mau bagaimana lagi, keberedaannya itu memang setipis benang, mungkin malah lebih tipis, keberadaan hantu saja lebih mudah disadari dibanding keberadaannya, mungkin.

"Uhm. _Ne_ Dai-_chan_, aku pulang duluan dengan Tetsu-_kun_ ya~" Momoi berteriak lantang ke arah sahabat masa kecilnya, yang bersantai sambil selonjoran seraya meminum Pocari nya.

"Huh? Kok aku ditinggalkan?! Kalian jahat sekali!" Aomine kesal seraya merujuk layaknya anak TK yang tidak diperbolehkan membeli mainan gundam seharga seratus juta. Walau begitu ekspresi yang ditunjukannya justru datar seolah tak peduli. Mungkin Aomine bicara seperti itu agar terlihat imut dan menggemaskan, sayang kedua sahabatnya berpikiran lain.

Dua sahabat personifikasi langit dan sakura terdiam sejenak, sebelum berteriak sampai jumpa kepada member lain yang masih ada, tidak mengindahkan ucapan Aomine seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi. Agak keji memang, tapi daripada muntah di depan orangnya langsung, lebih baik berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan tidak tahu, seolah itu hanyalah angin lalu.

Aomine terdiam sebal, menghela nafas, lalu memejamkan matanya, kedua sahabatnya itu memang tidak pernah pengertian dan merasa empati terhadapnya. Memangnya apa salah wajahnya, Aomine tidak pernah menganggap dirinya manis, _cute_, imut, unyu, dan tetek bengeknya. Tapi ia seratus persen yakin kalo dirinya itu tampan dan menawan, bahkan ia masuk kategori sepuluh besar "pria yang ingin kau kencani" versi majalah Teikou edisi 28 keluaran tahun lalu. Jadi kenapa setiap kali ia merajuk dua sahabatnya itu malah cuek terhadapnya? Bikin kesal saja.

"Ne, Aomine_cchi_? Kau mau pulang tidak? Semua sudah pulang _ssu_." Kise Ryouta menyenggol pinggang Aomine dengan kakinya, mencoba membangunkan pria tan yang masih terpejam dan berbaring di lantai kayu gedung olahraga.

Aomine membuka matanya, lalu menarik kasar kaki yang digunakan Kise untuk menendangnya hingga menmbuat sang empu terjerembab, terjatuh dengan bedebum keras di lantai kayu. Kise meringis kesakitan seraya memegang pantatnya.

"Jangan menendangku _baka_!" Aomine bangkit berdiri, berjalan ke arah ruang loker untuk berganti baju. Tunggu, apa tadi Tetsu pulang dengan pakaian basketnya? Ia tidak ingat melihat bayangannya itu memasuki ruang loker. Ah, sudahlah, toh sahabatnya itu tidak mudah dideteksi, jadi siapa tau ia berganti tanpa Aomine sadar.

"Hei, tunggu Aomine_cchi_! Kau keji!" Kise merengek masih sambil memegang pantatnya yang nyeri hebat, menyusul Aomine ke loker untuk berganti pakaian.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aomine menguap lebar memandang datar loker miliknya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba penyakit malasnya menyeruak seketika. Rasanya ia ingin sekali bermain ke suatu tempat, mencari hiburan, tapi dimana? Kalau dipikir lagi Game Center di sekitar sekolah mereka sudah tutup sejak dua jam yang lalu, dan Aomine merasa tidak sedang ingin bermain basket. Salahkan Akashi yang mengganggu moodnya.

"Ne, Aominecchi. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita mampir ke kombini dan makan _Popsicle Ice_? Sudah lama rasanya _ssu_." Kise berujar ceria melupakan rasa sakit yang tadi di deritanya. Melepas kaos berwarna kuning untuk diganti seragam sekolah.

Aomine mengubah arah pandangannya, menatap datar Kise yang sekarang tidak memakai kaos atasan. Tatapan matanya menyipit, kalau dipikir bermain itu tidak harus di _Game Center_. Aomine menyeringai kecil.

"Ne Kise, coba ingatkan aku, sudah berapa lama kita pacaran?" Aomine menatap keatas, seolah berpikir, padahal jelas-jelas ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya tiba-tiba Aomine_cchi_?" Kise memiringkan kepanya penasaran, sebelum bergumam dan menjawab. "Aku rasa 3 bulan _ssu_. Atau lebih ya? Aku mencatat sih, tapi." Kise kembali bergumam kecil, mencoba mengingat kembali kapan tepatnya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Aomine. Kise dapat mengingat tempatnya, depan gerbang sekolah seusai latih tanding dengan SMP Shoei, saat matahari hampir terbenam, benar-benar romantis kalau saja teman-teman setimnya tidak ikut mencuri dengar seraya berteriak 'ciee'.

"Oke, kalau begitu, kapan terakhir kali kita melakukannya? Seks?" Seringai Aomine melebar, dapat ia rasakan tubuh Kise yang meneggang seketika.

"E-eh? Hah? Ka-Aomine_cchi_ tanya apaan sih?!" Wajah Kise memanas, rona merah memenuhi seluruh raut muka nya hingga ke leher dan belakang telinga. Mereka memang berada di ruang loker, tempat sepi dimana seluruh anggotanya sudah kembali ke rumah mereka yang hangat. Tapi tetap saja mendengar Aomine bertanya hal yang menjurus seperti itu membuatnya sangat malu.

"Yah, aku kan cuma bertanya, jawab sajalah." Aomine merengut, pura-pura kesal.

"Eh? Ehm... se-ehm, dua minggu yang lalu?" Kise menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menumpukan kedua tangannya di pintu loker. Ia benar-benar malu, tanggal jadian tidak ingat, malah tanggal begituan yang dia ingat.

"Hee... Sudah lama hm?" Aomine mendekatkan diri ke arah Kise, suara langkahnya sengaja diperbesar makin membuat si surai pirang menegang. Aomine berhenti sejengkal tepat di samping kekasihnya—yang masih menunduk dalam dengan kemerahan di seluruh wajah—terlihat makin manis membuat Aomine sedikit terangsang. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia kan memang mesum, itu sudah jadi rahasia umum.

"Hey Kise," Aomine sedikit menunduk, mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Kise. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya disini~" Aomine menggigit kecil cuping telinga Kise, mendapat reaksi getaran hebat dari korbannya.

"A-Aomine_cchi_." Tangan Kise otomatis melindungi telinganya yang makin memerah karena ulah Aomine. Wajahnya masih ditundukkan, genggamannya ke loker makin mengerat. Yang benar saja? Aomine mau melakukan itu? Disini?!

"Ini sudah malam Aomine_cchi_, kita harus-"

"Kita harus melakukannya disini karena aku sudah tidak tahan!" Aomine kembali menyeringai, memutus perkataan Kise dan menarik lengannya dari telinga yang coba dilindunginya. Kise membuka matanya lebar, tubuhnya terdorong ke sisi samping, tepat di depan tubuh Aomine. Seringai kembali diberikan, sebelum Aomine mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Kise, mencium bibir ranum yang sedikit terbuka karena tercengang.

Aomine memperdalam ciumannya, menjilat dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kise, sebelum memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut hangat miliknya. Desahan terdengar dari pemilik manik madu, niat Kise yang tadinya ingin memberontak gagal seketika karena lidah lihai Aomine, ia memejamkan matanya, membalas dan lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Aomine tidak diam begitu saja, jari nakalnya sudah menggelitik kulit putih susu milik Kise yang memang tidak dilindungi baju apapun, dari perut hingga punggungnya, mengirim sensasi tersendiri bagi yang disentuh. Kise kembali mendesah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan bagian bawahnya sudah terasa sesak. Sial, Kise tidak suka berbuat hal tak senonoh di sekolah, tapi kalau sudah begini bagaimana bisa ia menolak.

Ciuman berakhir dengan segaris saliva tipis yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya. "Aomine_cchi_." Suara Kise terdengar sedikit parau, matanya terlihat tidak fokus dan berkabut, penuh dengan nafsu. Tidak ada bedanya dengan tatapan Aomine, tatapan predator yang siap memakan mangsanya.

Aomine mengangkat tubuh Kise dan menidurkannya di bangku yang ada di ruangan, walaupun tidak sebesar dan senyaman kasur dirumahnya tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada lantai. Kise mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Aomine, kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka, mengulang ciuman yang kini lebih panas dan sensasional. Erangan dan desahan kembali terdengar, disertai bunyi basah yang ditimbulkan dari sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu cinta.

Tangan Aomine kembali bergerak, kali ini ke arah tonjolan di balik celana Kise, erangan kembali terdengar dari bibir Kise, kepalanya tersentak kebelakang, matanya terpejam erat, merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara ketika bagian sensitifnya disentuh lembut oleh pemuda diatasnya. Aomine menjilat bibirnya, pemandangan di depannya memang pernah ia dapatkan, tapi itu dua minggu yang lalu, dan lagi melihat Kise yang seperti ini memang selalu membuatnya semakin terangsang. Coba ada kamera, bisa-bisa ia malah mengabadikan ekspresi yang diberikan Kise ini.

"Ah, Aomine_cchi_. Ngh!" Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebisa mungkin menahan erangan yang hendak dikeluarkan.

"Heh, tenanglah Kise, keluarkan saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa disini." Aomine mengecup bibir Kise, turun hingga ke rahang dan terus menuju leher jenjangnya. Memberikan isapan-isapan kecil sehingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan yang begitu kentara dan mungkin baru bisa hilang setelah dua atau tiga hari lamanya.

"Uh, ngh." Kise kembali mengerang, sedikit terisak. Kecupan Aomine terus saja turun hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya, memanjakan tubuh Kise yang sudah penuh peluh membuat kulit putih tersebut bersinar layaknya boneka porselen.

"Kise, aku sudah tidak tahan, biarkan aku." Aomine kembali berbisik di telinga Kise, sepelan mungkin dan sedalam mungkin, seraya menggesekkan milik mereka berdua yang masih tertutup celana. Kise mendesah pelan, sepertinya tidak hanya Aomine yang ingin segera mencapai klimaks.

"Hmm... Aku tidak tahu kalau ini yang selama ini kalian lakukan ketika semua orang sudah pulang." Surai biru tua dan kuning terdiam seketika, membeku di tempat, tak berani melihat ke arah suara yang muncul tiba-tiba. Bunyi langkah kaki mendekat, berhenti tepat tiga meter dari posisi tak senonoh dua pasang kekasih.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan Aomine? Kise?" Suara penuh arogansi kembali bicara, sepasang mata merah menatap intens dua insan yang masih saling beradu tatap, takut mendongak. Keduanya tau jelas siapa pemilik suara itu, hanya ada satu orang, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kapten tim basket mereka. Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tidak menjawab? Terlalu terbuai sehingga tidak menyadari ada orang yang sedari tadi mengamati?" Akashi menyeringai kecil, puas dengan reaksi keduanya yang dengan seketika langsung menatap takut ke arah sang kapten.

"Ka-kau menonton?! Sejak kapan?!" Aomine buka suara, nadanya terdengar tidak senang, tapi ada secercik rasa takut didalamnya.

"Hmm? Jangan pikirkan hal kecil Aomine. Bukankah ada hal yang seharusnya lebih kau pentingkan." Akashi tersenyum kecil, tapi matanya menatap sadis. Oh Tuhan, Kise ingin sekali menggali lubang dan terpendam didalamnya. Bagaimana bisa kegiatan pribadinya di malam hari ketahuan kaptennya? Yah, itu salah mereka juga sih, yang malah memanfaatkan ruang loker yang sepi untu bercumbu. Tunggu, ini bukan salahnya, ini salah Aomine!

"Tch, terus bagaimana? Kau mau menghukum kami lari lapangan 500 kali?" Aomine menatap tajam Akashi, safir bertemu ruby, entah kenapa rasa takut Aomine hilang begitu saja. Ia tidak gentar dengan apapun hal sadis yang akan Akashi berikan kepadanya dan Kise, ia sudah siap dengan resikonya. Mungkin.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangan, kali ini menatap manik keemasan Kise yang sedikit berair, kelihatannya Kise sangat takut dengan hukuman apapun yang akan diberikan Akashi kepadanya. Bahkan dapat dilihat Akashi bahwa teman pirangnya sedang memandang dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya, berharap kesalahannya dapat dimaafkan. Akashi terkekeh, sebelum kembali menyeringai, kali ini tatapannya tajam ke arah Aomine.

"Aku rasa hukuman seperti itu terlalu ... membosankan?" Akashi tersenyum kecil, Aomine meneggang, ia merasa hal buruk akan terjadi setelah ini. Akashi menundukan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan diri dengan Kise, manik madu mengerjap bingung. Apa yang mau dilakukan Akashi?

"Akashi_cchi_?" Belom sempat tanya kembali dilontarkan, bibir Akashi sudah mengunci bibir Kise. Manik biru tua membelalak tak percaya, Akashi mencium Kise Ryouta? Akashi mencium kekasihnya?

Tak berbeda dengan Aomine, manik madu Kise juga membesar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, bibir lembut Akashi menyapu lembut bibirnya, bukan dengan ciuman panas namun dengan kecupan yang begitu lembut.

Akashi bangkit dari posisinya, menjilat bibir bawahnya seraya menyeringai ke arah dua sejoli yang terpukau dengan mulut menganga, hampir saja Akashi tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau tidak ingat dengan image yang harus dijaganya.

"Nha, Aomine, Kise. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan yang lebih seru saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapa-siapa tentang tingkah laku tak bermoral yang kalian lakukan disini. Dengan syarat, aku juga ikut berpartisipasi." Akashi kembali tersenyum menunjukan sirat sadisnya kepada dua sejoli yang masih tidak percaya dengan pengelihatan dan pendengaran mereka.

"EH?!" Dan teriakan AoKise membahana di seluruh sudut ruangan.

* * *

Aomine tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh dalam perangkap licik Akashi. Ia menatap kebawah, dimana miliknya sudah menancap di dalam lubang milik Kise, memajukan mundurkan sesuai ritme. Seharusnya disini ia mendesah kenikmatan, yah, dia memang menikmatinya, dengan sedikit desahan dan erangan. Tapi tetap saja ekspresinya begitu kesal tatkala melihat kedepan dan menemukan Akashi yang sedang menyeringai licik ke arahnya, tangan kirinya mengangkat seragam biru muda Teikou, sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengelus surai pirang Kise dengan lembut dan terkadang agak kasar.

"Tch," Aomine mendecih, kemudian mengerang, disusul suara desahan tertahan dari pemuda dibawahnya.

"Hati-hati Kise, jangan sampai kau menggigitnya terlalu keras." Akashi berujar lembut, tapi arah matanya menatap penuh cemooh ke arah Aomine. Pemuda tan itu kembali kesal, bukan karena tatapan Akashi kepadanya, melainkan karena apa yang dilakukan Akashi terhadap kekasihnya, atau mungkin sebaliknya, apa yang dilakukan MULUT Kise terhadap MILIK Akashi. Kekasihnya itu sedang memberikan sang kapten blow job andalannya. Sialan! Aomine merutuk pelan, dia ingin sekali mulut Kise juga melakukan hal itu pada miliknya.

"Kenapa Aomine? His... Kau juga.. haa... mau?" Manik kemerahan sedikit terpejam, namun tak kehilangan fokusnya, menatap penuh tantangan ke manik biru tua. Aomine kembali merutuk, kali ini bukan karena blow job Kise ataupun tatapan penuh tantangan yang diberikan Akashi, tapi lebih karena ekspresi yang diberikan Akashi sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin iblis merah itu bisa berubah jadi menggoda seolah minta diperkosa?! Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali pada ritme memaju mundurkan miliknya di dalam Kise.

"Ngh." Desah tertahan kembali dikeluarkannya, sepertinya Aomine hampir mencapai klimaks.

"Haa ... A-Awominesshi." Kise mengerang tertahan, meminta miliknya untuk dimajakan oleh tangan Aomine, mengerti maksudnya Aomine langsung menggenggam milik Kise yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan.

"Hng... Kise..." Kali ini gilirang Akashi yang mendesah, sepertinya miliknya juga sudah hampir klimaks.

Kise melepaskan diri dari jeratan dua pemuda yang sedari tadi menggunakan dua lubang atas dan bawahnya untuk memanja milik mereka berdua. Kise menghela nafas lelah, ingin berhenti dan menyudahi aksi tak senonoh mereka bertiga, namun belum sempat mengutarakan pikirannya Aomine sudah menariknya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Beratrung lidah saling mencecap, dan keduanya dapat merasakan rasa Akashi yang tadi dikeluarkan di dalam mulut Kise, masih memenuhi rongganya. Kise medesah keras, kali ini karena kulit putihnya yang dijamah oleh kecupan-kecupan Akashi. Dua pemuda biru tua dan merah memanjakan tiap jengkal tubuh Kise, membuat sang empu menggelinjang kenikmatan. Kise memutus ciumannya dengan Aomine, beralih menggigit keras bahunya, ikut memberi beberapa sentuhan di kulit tan milik kekasihnya. Aomine mendecih, mengerang seraya memejamkan mata, mulut masih mencicip tiap titik sensitif di tubuh Kise. Bersama dengan Akashi tentunya, yang ikut mencium tengkuk hingga punggung sang surai pirang.

Aomine membuka matanya, mendongak dan mendapati manik kemerahan menatapnya dengan pandangn penuh nafsu yang begitu menggoda. "Aomine." Manik biru tua menatap tajam penuh kekesalan, bisa-bisanya si Akashi mendesahkan namanya. Aomine menghembuskan nafas kasar, sebelum tangannya menangkap wajah Akashi—menghentikan ciuman yang diberikan si pemuda merah pada kulit putih Kise—lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Akashi yang diluar dugaan lebih lembut dari milik kekasihnya. Akashi memejamkan matanya, membuka mulut dengan refleks, memberikan akses sepenuhnya pada lidah Aomine untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Deshan tak terelakan kembali keluar dari bibir Akashi, terperangkap dalam mulut Aomine.

"Haaa... Haa... Haa..." Nafas ketiga pemuda tersebut menderu di seluruh sudut ruang loker. Merasa kelelahan setelah melakukan aktifitas terlarang yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan disekolah. Apalagi mereka baru saja latihan basket neraka, kemudian melakukan threesome, bagaimana tidak lelah. Aomine benar-benar merutuk ketidak beruntungannya. Mungkin ia harus mengikuti jejak Midorima, membaca ramalan bintang.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pergi dari sini. Dan hal ini akan menjadi rahasia kita bertiga!" Akashi kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya, walau kali ini disertai dengan ekspresi kelelahan.

Aomine kembali mendecih, namun mengaggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Kise sendiri juga tidak ada niat untuk menyebar luaskan aktivitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan, memangnya ia tidak tahu malu, mau ditaruh dimana wajah modelnya.

"Ah, tunggu Akashi_cchi_, kita pulang bareng aja." Kise tersenyum lebar, setidaknya mereka memulainya bertiga, jadi Kise merasa kasihan kalau harus membiarkan Akashi pulang sendirian. Akashi balas tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya tanda menurut.

Aomine menguap lebar menunggu Kise yang masih berganti pakaian, kekasihnya itu memang selalu lama kalau urusan beginian. Apa dia berdandan terlebih dahulu? Aomine mendengus, ya sudahlah. Manik biru tua menatap ke arah surai merah yang sedari tadi diam saja, tumben.

Aomine menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Ehm, Akashi?" Manik kemerahan mendongak ke atas, tak menjawab tapi mendengarkan.

"Etto, kenapa kau ingin melakukan ini? Ehm, maksudku tidak biasanya kau ..." Aomine mengusap tengkuknya, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyusun kata-kata yang tepat.

Akashi yang mengerti terkekeh pelan, "Jangan pikirkan hal yang tidak penting Aomine. Aku hanya merasa bosan." Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap ke depan dimana ia dapat melihat rambut kuning Kise yang mulai terlihat dari balik pintu ruang loker, berjalan santai ke arah keduanya menunggu.

"Yang benar?" Aomine menatap tajam Akashi, sedang yang ditatap hanya sedikit membelalakan matanya, merasa sedikit terkejut, sejak kapan Aomine jadi terlihat pintar begini?

Akashi mendengus kecil, "kau ini penasaran sekali." Sebelum menyeringai setan.

"Tch, terserahlah." Aomine kembali mendecih—sudah berapa banyak ia mendecih?—tidak mau ambil urusan dengan Akashi, takut-takut ia malah ditusuk dari belakang dengan gunting saktinya.

"Maaf menunggu lama Aomine_cchi_, Akashi_cchi_. Ayo kita pulang, tapi sebelumnya bagaimana kalau kita mampir beli _popsicle ice_ dulu ssu?"

"Tch, tidak mau. Capek tau, pergi saja sana sendiri." Aomine mendengus kesal. Sedang Kise merengek layaknya bocah karena sikap dinginnya.

Akashi tertawa kecil, sebelum tersenyum lembut ke arah kedua insan yang kini sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Yah, Aomine memang benar, ada maksud lain dari tindakannya tadi, tapi tidak mungkin kan ia jujur mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa dia sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada salah satu pemuda yang kini telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setidaknya bagi Akashi, asal orang yang dicintainya bahagia, ia juga akan bahagia. Oh, sungguh kalimat yang bukan Akashi sangat, tapi mau dikata apa, benar kata pepatah, orang jatuh cinta itu sikapnya bisa berubah 180 derajat dari yang seharusnya.

"OI AKASHI! CEPAT JALANNYA!"

"Akashi_cchi_! Ayo mampir dulu ke _kombini_!"

Akashi kembali tersenyum, untuk sekali ini saja dia baik hati.

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

* * *

A/N : saya tak dapat mengungkapkan apa2 selain perasaan saya yang eneg sendiri selesai baca ni fanfic sialan! Tapi tetep aja sebagai seorang author saya selalu berharap mendapat review *senyum sejuta solar*reader muntah*

Ya sudahlah, ini fic dibuat sebagai hadiah untuk **MocchanTheZombie **yang waktu itu berhasil menjawab pertanyaan saya di fic **Between Past and Present**. Maaf karena baru di upload sekarang, _hontou ni gomennasai_~ u.u *bows*

Sekali lagi mohon review nya _minna_~ asal jangan _flame_ ya, berikan kritik yang membangun ;)

Peluk Cium,

Higitsune!


End file.
